Bridge
by Niji Erhime
Summary: He had not expected this when given the orders to watch her. Jiang WeixLu LingQi. Part fluff/angst/romance/lemon.


He knocked light and politely as he could on the closed door. It had remained shut for days at this point. Not that he really blamed her. "My lady?" He had heard as many stories as his mind wanted and he really couldn't blame her for her silent treatment. It wasn't an easy thing when your world had been turned upside down and hers definitely had.

Something slammed into the door from the other side with a loud crash and he took that as a sign to move away. "Don't call me that!" A shout was heard, bratish, childish, and a hint of something else.

That had been the first words he had heard her speak since he had been given the duty to try to convince her to come out of the room. He took a deep breath before moving back to the door. "Is there something else I can call you?"

"I don't care what you call me..." Was the reply answer.

"Well, then, my lady, can I offer you something to eat?" He was waiting...counting in his head, barely made it to three before a loud vocal noise was heard. He couldn't quite place what the sound was, but aggravated would be the closest he would say, probably close to anger. If nothing else she had inherited her father's temper.

He would think a self proclaimed imprisonment would be enough, but to go and starve yourself, deprive yourself of everything? She obviously wished herself dead even when her own "captives" did not. He was going to have to rethink this one, go through all the stories in his head once more and figure out his next move. She had been holed up for three months as fighting had reigned outside her home, not allowed out, not allowed to help. She had been used as a pawn for more land, for reinforcements. And yet not much more was known of her. Both father and daughter had done well to keep such important information from those who may be considered enemies. Now without home, without father, without anyone really, she was here.

He left the door, the hallway, back to work on what was next. He had no clue why it was that important to them for her to make any kind of public appearance. The one she had served was no more and his troops already divided, it made little difference. He paused, the thought a bit tragic. She was no one and no one cared.

He turned around, making his way back to the door, knocking once more lightly, holding back calling her "my lady" already knowing the reaction.

"You don't give up, do you?" Her voice was stern, not amused as it came through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Had she been listening to his footsteps? Noted he had left and returned? He was probably over thinking.

"You use the same knock all the time, dummy." Was the reply.

No niceties, no courtesy, no respect. It might have angered another, caused a few to go into lectures about honour and such, but he felt as if he might be already figuring this out. Possibly. On the up side she was actually talking to him instead of screaming or grunting in various ways. "Alright. I'll accept that. Now accept my offer for some dinner. Please."

He really should stop counting, but couldn't stop himself and once again by the time he had made it to three he heard the door open the slightest bit. What was with her and her timing? She held the door barely open, a simple glimpse of a glance his way before the gaze looked down. The room behind was dark, no sign of even a candle burning, or curtains open. She was depriving herself of everything. "I only see one tray of food. Where is yours?"

Her tone made him pause as did her question. The voice was still childish, more than he thought it would be, and the question was puzzled, not haughty or severe. And the question...Did she expect him to join her? Funny request, he thought. "Are you going to eat?" He held the tray up.

The door closed. "When you return with your food I will open the door again." Was the muffled answer.

He stared at the wood, trying to figure out what was happening as if it was a puzzle. It didn't make sense to him and that he didn't like. He did as she wished, not because she had requested it nor because he wanted it, but it was the first time he had actually felt she was acting even close to what might be normal. He felt it was a good sign. Perhaps. That would depend on what happened at dinner.

He arrived at the door again and knocked, waiting. "The door is unlocked." Her voice was heard, but he didn't move.

"You said when I returned you would open the door." He said, waiting, judging what she would do next. Strange, he thought, that she had left it unlocked.

The sound of the door handle clicking was heard. "You're very literal." She peeked through the crack, and he watched as she double checked to make sure he did indeed hold dinner for them both. She held open the door, hiding behind it as he entered.

He heard her close the door as he placed the trays on the table that occupied the room. It was late and even though she had done the curtesy of opening the curtains a little to try to let some light in the setting sun did little to help but cast a reddish glow on everything. He turned around, trying to get his eyes to focus in the dimness. He bowed. "I am Jiang Wei."

She stood there, slightly stunned by his politeness, but remembering her manners returned the favour. "Lu LingQi."

"LingQi..." He motioned to the trays on the table. "Will you please join me for dinner?"

She stood there a bit longer, watching, before seating herself, then spent only a brief second looking at the food on the tray. "Thank you." She looked up at him, but did not offer him a smile.

It was hard to tell in the light much of anything but simple movements. He wished he could actually see who he was having dinner with instead of just a vague notion of her features. He wanted to read the emotions on her face, see if there was a hint of anything. He wondered if she was just as frustrated by the dim light or if she didn't want to know the face of her captive. Dammit, he wasn't though! If she wanted she could just walk right out of this room. What kept her back?

"Is it to your taste?" He decided to ask. If one could not see a face the tone of voice could give away many secrets.

"It's food." Her voice was emotionless as she replied, flat and distant.

That hadn't gotten very far. He watched the last bit of light reflect off the glass she had brought to her lips. "Do you play Xiangqi?" Something had caused her to falter, lose a slight bit of calm as the glass was lowered, before she caught herself and brought it back up to drink from.

"Doesn't everyone?" Was her reply once she had set the glass down once more.

"I'm not sure. I guess they would?"

"Then that is your answer."

Had she been that spoiled, he wondered, that made her speak as she did? It was difficult for him to imagine the mighty LuBu, so short tempered and no patience, able to spoil a little girl. Was she wild for being left alone then? Was that why her speech was so disdainful? Neither made much sense to him. _She_ wasn't making much sense to him.

"Something is bothering you." It was she who broke the silence.

"Actually the lack of light is bothering me very much. Do you prefer the darkness?"

He heard her chair shuffle across the floor and the movement of fabric and footsteps as she walked across the floor right before the scent of candle smoke reached him. "Darkness has no expectations." She went to another and lit that as well, the warm glow making the room seem larger and strangely a bit lonelier.

If he asked what she meant he felt as if the answer was one not only that she wouldn't want to answer, but one he didn't think he wanted to hear. He wasn't here to bring forth bad memories and upset her, atleast that wasn't his goal so he hoped she didn't think that was what he was trying to do. As she went back to her seat he couldn't help but watch her now that the room had more light. Had there been any expectations that he had? Was he surprised by how she looked? He returned his eyes to the food before him.

"Something else is bothering you." She ventured once again when he didn't speak.

"I didn't say that, now did I?" He turned her word games upon her. If she wasn't going to give him any information he would withhold the same.

"No. You didn't." She admitted.

"I have a request." He watched as her hand clenched on her lap. Nervous? Anger? "Tomorrow - will you play Xiangqi with me?"

She looked up at him this time, a showing of surprise upon her face. She had eyes the colour of storm clouds, eyes that were half empty at this point, almost emotionless. No anger, no sadness, just defeat. "If you would like."

"Tomorrow then." He nodded, picking up the trays, noticing she followed him to the door.

As she held it open for him to leave, she leaned against the side of the door. "Can I...ask you a question?"

"Of course." He wondered if he noted a hint of hesitation.

"My..." She paused, rethinking her words. "Red Hare. Is he safe? No harm has come to him, has it?"

This was the first time Wei thought he even noted a hint of interest in her voice, something more than a dreary tone. He had to remember who or what she was talking about, then it came to him. Her father's horse. The greatest of all stallions. "He is well. He is being taken care of by a great warrior."

"There are no great warriors left..." She was quiet as she turned away, closing the door.

...

She did play Xiangqi. Exceptionally well he learned. Her tactics and moves in her game play came from not only obviously afternoons spent playing the game, but from studying real tactics and moves on the field. Was she that interested in strageties, he wondered? Or was it simply the fact that she had been surrounded by it every day? That he couldn't tell.

Every so many days he would come with the game board and pieces and they would spend the afternoon until the light dimmed through the windows, then he would fetch them both dinner and they would eat together.

One night as he was gathering up the trays he watched as she carefully placed all the pieces together and locked the box shut. As he went to the door she followed carrying it, holding it out for him to take. He shook his head. "You can keep it. I know where you are."

She stared at him, the box still held out, and once again by the count of three she lowered her arms, holding the game to her. "Thank you." Were the simple words before she closed the door once more.

He had been thinking during the days they played the game that he would have to find a way to convince her to leave the room. He wasn't sure how, or when, or why she would even want to leave her confinement, but he had decided this is what he would do. He found himself thinking about it even when he wasn't around her. He blinked, staring down at the paper he was supposed to be working on. What was he doing? Was she occupying his thoughts that much? It wasn't...and couldn't...

When he reached the door this time and knocked the answer came almost immediately. "It's unlocked." The words were said harsh and cold and he hesitated as he placed his hand on the handle of the door. He had ordered a bath to be taken to her room and a couple maids, but he couldn't...why would she...He took a deep breath, reprimanding himself. When he entered the maids dropped to the ground in a bow, but he didn't pay them attention. There she was, on her bed, arms crossed, wearing only the dressing robe and a scowl upon her face.

"Is something wrong?" He tried to avoid looking at her, without seeming as if he was ignoring her, but sitting there, half dressed, bare legs showing through the opening of the robe, it was hard for him not to look at her. He focused on her eyes, the stormy, empty eyes of hers...She didn't answer. "You're not dressed." He had tried very hard not to state the obvious.

"Of course I'm not!" The words came out, angry, upset. "How can you expect me to wear...that?!" Her arm waved at a gown that was resting on the bed behind her. She was, to say the least, surprised when the maids and bath had shown up, but that didn't bother her. It was the gown. The beautiful, flowing, amazing gown that the maids had brought with them. That had been something she wasn't allowed to wear. She needed sturdier attire, something that didn't catch in door frames or trip her as she ran through the household. That gown was something someone else had worn. Someone who was no longer here.

"What's wrong with it? Is it the wrong colour? Or doesn't fit right?" He didn't know why a girl wouldn't want to wear it. Although perhaps he shouldn't be thinking like that. LingQi was not your typical girl.

She scoffed, standing up. He thought of her like that, did he? "Who do I look like? Who do you think I am?"

"I know exactly who you are."

"Good. Then you should know I won't wear that."

He took a deep breath. "I had plans to take you somewhere and you need to be dressed in order for me to do that."

"I'm not going anywhere." She stiffened at the thought.

"I think you will be happy with this little trip. Someone you know is waiting to see you." He hadn't wanted to give away too much information, but she was being very stubborn. His words seemed to have their effect and she looked genuinely curious.

"Who?"

"That is a surprise."

Those words made her scowl. "I don't like surprises. If you intend to take me to my execution just tell me!"

"LingQi..." He crossed the room and took her hands in his. What insanity had overtaken him to do that he didn't know, but he had, and he kept a hold on them. "Listen to me. No one is going to have you executed, I pledge my word on that. You're safe here if anywhere is safe. Do you trust me?"

LingQi looked down at their hands, biting her lip. His hands were warm and strong, and it almost bothered her. "I believe you, but don't ever expect me to trust you."

He nodded. "I will accept that."

"But I still will not wear that gown."

"You have to wear something."

"Alright. Give me your clothes!"

"What...?" His surprise was interrupted by a sound he hadn't expected to hear - her laughter. At any given time her words were spoken with a dull monotone only interrupted every so often with anger or something resembling haughtiness. But never had he imagined he would hear her laugh. It wasn't a wicked laugh, tormenting or rude nor was it one of insanity. It was a simple clear sound, befitting he thought of the petite girl that stood in front of him. She may have claimed some of her father's strong features, but she had not claimed his height or build.

"Sorry." She apologized, biting her lip again as the laughter ended. "But...your face...when I said..." She seemed to suddenly realize her hands were still being held by his and slipped them free, tightening the robe around her. Nothing had been able to make her laugh for months. No matter what anyone had tried to do it just felt dead to her. Why had she...?

"Will you wear the dress?" He was hopeful this time, not completely understanding what had just happened, but not caring.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you plan to pick me up every time I trip?"

"I've had worse duties."

...

It had taken longer than she wanted it to, but in the end the maids had her tied up into the gown and designed her hair into an impossible style with whatnots sticking here and there for decorations. She had suffered her best through all of it, letting them pull and twist and tuck, feeling out of sorts through it all. She remembered when she was younger being put in pretty things, her family had excess amounts of money at their hands, but after the end of Dong Zhuo they had been on the run, for years. On occassion there were times that were, for lack of better words, peaceful, but by that time it didn't seem to matter. She wasn't ever the lady of the house and in the back of her mind there was that thought that if they had to run again she didn't want to wear something like this. These thoughts made her want to escape the room by the end of it and she jumped up quickly when she heard the usual knock at her door.

Now they were walking through a small manor, down an area that she could not see outside of her window. She had spent plenty of time looking out that window, studying the grounds, the people that passed. It had always occupied her during the long times she wasn't allowed out of her room even at the places she had called "home". She later found it was very useful for other reasons.

Right now she was getting very frustrated with the stupid gown he had asked so politely for her to wear and she had given in to his wishes. What had she been thinking? The soft fabric kept daring to make her lose her footing, if she fell now she would never be able to live with herself. She grabbed a fistful of the fabric to hold it up not caring about appearance, if it was held up too high for proper standards, and all that other stuff she vaguely remembered someone reminding her about. How could she handle fighting on the field and "dancing upon it" as she had been told she did if she couldn't even WALK in a silly gown?

As she continued to collect the skirt in her hands he held out his arm to her, causing her to pause, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Why was he so polite? All the time? It puzzled her. It also puzzled her why she even cared, cared when he would knock on her door, or what he would say next. She frowned, more at herself than anything, and refused his offered arm simply by not taking it. They stood there for a few brief seconds before he lowered the arm and continued the way.

It wasn't long before she saw the stables ahead of them and her breath caught in her throat. She glanced at Wei who showed no hints, not daring to hope what it might be, until they were at the doors and the large shadow of Red Hare was seen in one of the stables. She ran ahead of him at this point, towards the door, a cry of happiness escaping as she made her way into the stall, flinging her arms around the horse's neck, hanging there in midair until her arms hurt too much to hold on any longer.

Wei watched in amazement as she grabbed the stallion's mane and swung herself upon his back, the large horse obviously remembering the girl and her ways as it stood there patiently, accepting the affections as she buried her face into his mane.

"Did you ever ride him?" Wei hated to interrupt the reunion, but knew it couldn't last forever. He shouldn't have brought her here, having no permission to do such, but it was the least he could do when he found out the mighty horse was here.

"Only with...him behind me..." She turned her head to look at the young man. "Although...once..." A smile came to her face. "Diaochan and I thought we were so smart and one afternoon snuck out into the stables and...kinda...stole him. We climbed on bareback and took him to the field, but this oaf only ever has one master. Papa..." She paused, mad at herself for saying that word, that word she promised to herself she would never say again. She was between laughing and crying. "He heard Red Hare and came out seeing us and our brilliant plan. He chased this stallion who thought it was some great game with us screaming on his back..." The memory was so clear still, even though it had been a few years ago, she thought memories would fade now, fade to where she would be numb.

"LingQi..." Her story brought a new image to the people that had been a part of her life. She had no fears of the man that had made armies shake, had memories and stories about him no one would ever know. He watched as she slowly let go of the large horse and began to slide off. He rushed over when he noticed she wasn't planning or even caring if she landed on her feet, catching her in his arms. She simply stared blankly once more. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. His new master cares for him. I...am happy for that." Happy...how she had even been able to say those words she had no idea...no idea at all...

...

The dinners the next few times were silent events, the little bit of true emotion he had seen in her gone once again. He felt he had ruined her at this point, helped and yet destroyed at the same time, but he refused to have her as a lost cause. She was pushing her food around on the plate, not really interested in it at all. "Wei..." He was surprised when she said his name, her eyes still on her plate. "Where...is your family?"

He was even more surprised by her topic of choice. She wanted to know about his family? With what had happened to hers? "My mother remains in my birth village, well if her letters to me are to be believed. My father was killed during a rebellion when I was young. Because of that my choice for my future was rather clear."

"That simple, huh?" She looked up at the ceiling, staring at the patterns created by shadows. "I wish..." She paused, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me what you were going to say. Please." He was never positive any more how she would react, whether she would tell him anything or not, but as she lowered her head and stared at him he held his breath.

"Isn't it wonderful when things are so clear to you, so easy to figure out? You know where you're going, where you're supposed to be. And then...something happens."

"There is always another path to take."

"Not when the last one took you to the edge of a cliff." She glanced down once before looking back up at him. "How long does one stay balanced there?"

"For as long as you have to." He didn't like the way she was talking, didn't like the dark thoughts that were obviously going through her mind. "A bridge can be built over anything. Wait for that bridge."

"Who is to build it when there is no one left?" Her voice was a whisper, her eyes distant. "He's gone. She's probably with him...Then Mother...I don't remember where...Red Hare has a new master as does Liao...and then there's me..."

He had been fighting with himself over his feelings, what he was really feeling, and how obvious he might have been. He watched himself constantly towards her, telling himself when his thoughts went to her there were other things to think about. But all that couldn't stop him as he reached out, taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. Her head turned almost woodenly to look at their clasped hands, blinking slowly as if when her eyes opened it wouldn't be. "Wait for me..."

...

He wasn't going to think it was his words that stopped her from doing anything drastic, that it was him at all. He was simply happy that when he visited one day and offered her a walk she accepted. The weather was a bit warmer than normal and a soft breeze was blowing as they went past a few trees that lined the walkway. She was dressed in one of the gowns that had been provided for her and belying what she said about tripping she was handling it very well.

They had yet to speak many words, she seemed to be simply watching everything, when the tree branches bent in the breeze she would look over there, when a bird chirped she turned to find it. He wasn't positive if she was that curious or trying to occupy her mind. At one point they stopped in their walk as a carriage rolled by and he noticed she had lowered her head to look at the pavement. He didn't know why, but it seemed as if everything sparked a memory in the girl. What had happened, what was she remembering?

"How much do you know about me?" Her voice carried to his ears.

"Not much actually." He replied truthfully. "But I would like to know more."

"How about this? For every story I tell you must do the same. That way...we both learn something."

"I like that very much." He agreed, with a single nod. "So now...tell me about the carriage."

"The what?" She blinked, raising her head to look at him. How was he so easily able to tell what she was thinking? Did she let her emotions show that much?

"The carriage that just passed reminded you of something. I would like to know that memory." He went to walk across the path the carriage had just gone across when he noticed she wasn't following. He turned around to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Shouldn't you offer your arm to me?"

Now she wanted to take his arm? Why the sudden change? He walked back over to her holding out his arm for her to take which she did. He kept denying to himself how happy that actually made him feel. "And who taught you to play these games?"

"Which story do you want to hear? I won't tell two at the same time." She wondered to herself why she was doing this, playing the simple games she had witnessed Diaochan play on more than one occassion. It wasn't her!

A smile came to his face as they continued their walk. "I want to know about the carriage."

LingQi took a deep breath, fearing that was what he would ask, but if he knew she doubted he would have taken that one as his first choice. "My family once lived in Xiapi, peacefully for a short bit, but there were many who were not happy by the fact that we were there. Forces came to attack and we were surrounded. We were strong, but...not strong enough." Her words caught in her throat as she remembered the details of those long days and she stopped their walk, unable to continue as she told the story. "My...father sought reinforcements from Lord Yuan, so offered my hand in marriage to his son. Lord Yuan would not send the troops until I was in Yao's hands due to...an earlier incident, so...I was sent out by carriage. The carriage was attacked..."

"You can stop." Wei's own voice was strained, not having expected this tale when he had asked. "I'm sorry, LingQi. I never..."

"I know. But you asked and..."

"You could have refused!" He had turned to face her when they had stopped walking and now had both of her hands in his.

"When does a warrior ever refuse..."

"Oh, stop that! This isn't about being a warrior, or accepting challenges, or anything like that. This is about you, about something personal you didn't have to share if it hurt that much. Why would you...?"

"Because you asked." She insisted, not understanding why he wasn't understanding what she was saying, not understanding why she even told the story to him. She could have made something up, pretended it was nothing. But it wasn't that simple. Her heart pounded inside her chest. Everything was hurting too much now...

"I'll try to be more careful with what I ask next time. I promise."

"I believe you..." Her heart pounded harder as he pressed their hands to his chest.

...

It was raining outside, the dreary sheen of a downpour could be seen outside the windows as LingQi and Wei walked past them, her arm neatly tucked within his. "...and so...the pork buns were burnt before she arrived due to the fact I really had no idea what I was doing." He was finishing a story, the equal pay for the pain he had caused her the other day, although his story could never match one of her own.

The sound of the storm hitting the roof was suddenly mixed with her laughter, that light, musical sound she alone could do. "You call THAT a story?"

"I apologize I do not have much else to give." It had been a bit ridiculous, but compared to her life his had been rather easy going without too many hardships.

"That...was pathetic. I really think to be fair you should have to provide two for every one I give." She paused, giving some thought to it. "But after hearing that...I'm not sure I care to hear much more." She laughed again.

"Do you mind if I ask you something else then?" He felt her stiffen and he wanted to grab back the words he had spoken.

"If you would like." Her tone was neutral, not giving any hint of emotion away.

"It was about Lord Yuan Yao...I was curious..."

"About my engagements to him?"

"Engagements?" She had said plural, hadn't she? That was a bit odd, but explained most of what he was wondering. She had mentioned an "earlier" incident involving her and the Yuan's and he had wondered what it was.

"I can't guess whether it was actually son or father who was obsessed with me." She gave a shrug, neither engagement had been in any interest to her. She was simply a pawn and she knew it, hated it, but knew it. She wondered...was this how..._she_ had felt? "Once for an alliance my father thought better of and once for troops. It could have been worse and simply for gold."

"You are too young to be engaged...much less twice." And what was that...a pang of jealousy? Over an event that did not end as it was originally planned? Towards a man that never received his promised wife? And why was she so nonplussed by it all?

"I am of marrying age." She pointed out.

"Are you now?" This time his tone was flat.

She dropped his arm, coming around to stand in front of him. "I am." She repeated.

"And what are you trying to say?"

"That if you were a real man, you'd have kissed me already." There was that bratty tone, the defiant dare that asked for her to be told she was wrong when she knew she wasn't.

And she was right, he couldn't deny it, and he did want to kiss her, had thought about it more times than he cared to admit, but he kept shoving it back. It wouldn't be right, would it? She would hate him...he thought...and then she went and said something like that...He stared at her, contemplating all these thoughts as she just stood there, that same look on her face.

"Have you ever been kissed?" It probably wasn't the best sentence to say, questioning something like that, but he just...

"Of course." She tossed her head, bratty once more. "Papa kissed me every night." She waited for the words to sink in then laughed again as he realized what she had said, but the laughter was cut short as he gently touched her face, her heart pounding once more in her chest.

"No one ever dared, did they?" He could only imagine the fear her father had put into any man who dared to look twice at his daughter. He himself may not have been so brave right now.

"Once...on a dare...But only once..." She felt as if she had stopped breathing as he leaned closer to her, closing her eyes once she felt his lips touch hers. She had watched them kiss many times, even when they thought she wasn't looking, and they seemed so happy. Did this make her happy?

She knew sometimes when she would gaze out her window thoughts of him would interrupt her wandering mind, and if she closed her eyes images of him were so clear...She had told her once that someday this may happen, that it wouldn't be unusual. At the time LingQi had wrinkled her nose at the thought. What good was it for a warrior to be preoccupied by...someone? _Oh, you will learn..._The words still echoed in her head.

She took a sharp intake of air when their lips parted, hoping her breathing would return to normal now, even with the pounding in her chest threatening to break her, but wasn't given much time to think. He took her into his arms, capturing her mouth with his once more, but the kiss was different this time, and not what she was expecting. She had gone to put her arms around his neck when he pulled her closer to him and she stiffened as their bodies contacted and the kiss grew deeper.

He carefully still held her as he brought a hand up to softly brush her cheek. He hadn't expected to scare her and definitely didn't want her to hate kissing him because this...he could definitely get used to. He heard her sigh quietly and relax against him, giving in as he was to the emotions they had been keeping from each other.

...

He was leaning against a tree, his fingers lightly stroking her arm as she rested her head upon his thigh, the clear day made only better by each other's company. "What story do you want to hear today?" She asked, even as his touch left shivers up her spine.

"Hmmm...I'm still curious who taught you to be a lady." It still surprised him when he thought about this - the mighty Lu Bu's daughter, raised by her father, shoved around from place to place, and yet she did know how to walk and move in the gowns she scoffed, knew how to giggle infectiously, and on occasion have that haughty attitude only ladies could possess.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She sat up, twisting the upper half of her body to look at him.

"Well, you keep claiming to be a warrior..."

"I am!" She interrupted him. "You haven't seen me fight yet that's all." An idea came to her and she sat up straighter, excitement running through her. She rested her hands on his shoulder so she could lean closer. "You want to, don't you? I can show you how well I've been trained."

"LingQi, I don't think..." Her closeness was maddening to him right now and she wanted to talk about fighting on the field...perhaps all he had was to blame himself for it.

She pushed herself away from him, positioning herself to sit upon her legs, letting her hands sit on her hips in defiance. "Why not? You're not scared are you?"

He had to think about it actually. Being trained by a ruthless, mighty warrior...that could rattle anyone's nerves if they were asked to a duel, but then again he hadn't seen her fight. Just because of who her father was wouldn't guarentee she was just as good. "Now I don't have to ask who taught you to talk like that."

The comment put a smile on her face and she leaned closer once more. "You do want to see, don't you? You won't be disappointed."

Her position and those words did not conjure up images of a fight on the battlefield and he had to mentally kick himself to think clearly. "Now see...right there...who taught you to be coy like that?"

She blinked at him. "Coy?"

"Exactly like that." He pointed out, then gave it another thought. "You do know...right?" It was almost funny, almost, because in the next second she had a small pout on her face, which was very becoming and turning his insides around and she apparently had no idea what he meant. "Okay, how about this - If standing, she is a Chinese peony; if sitting, she is a tree peony; and when she walks, she is like a lily."

Her face scrunched up and she flopped herself on the ground, laying on her stomach, her fingers tugging at some grass leaves. "That sounds like something she would be told."

"Who is she?"

"The Lady Diaochan."

"From what I've heard she was no lady." He didn't want to anger LingQi, but there were plenty of stories around about the mistress to both Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo and plenty were not pleasant.

"She was far more a lady than others. She knew exactly what to do, how to do it, what to say...PLUS she could sing and dance. Those last traits she couldn't teach me no matter what." She laid her head on her arms, looking over at him as he still rested against the tree. "No matter how much a parent tries, there are just some thing they can't teach, and so she stepped in to help. On some topics I wish she hadn't...but as much as I screamed and cried she would dress me up when it was needed or when I asked, she would answer questions he wouldn't dare, she tried to get me to sit up straight and properly eat my food...She could cram more information than you could imagine into your head." She rolled over on her back, holding up the blade of grass to look at. "And that answers your question from earlier. So what do I get in return for telling you that?"

A mere few seconds passed and he was there, blocking the sun from shining down on her, leaning closer. "How about this?"

And he kissed her, and she realized she did like it and it did make her happy as much as she wanted to deny it. She smiled as he moved back just a little. "I still think you want to see me as the warrior."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope."

...

"You're going to hurt yourself." She was probably going to hit him for saying that to her, but trained or not the sword in her hand didn't look right and she obviously wasn't comfortable with it as she took a few swings.

"I'm not." She insisted, frowning, the weight of the sword feeling funny in her hands. She was lucky enough to find an outfit that wouldn't hinder her movements or get caught as she moved across the field, but this weapon..."Where did you get this?"

"The weapon store house, where else?"

She shook her head. "It's useless. I would advise the maker to be better on the next one." She stuck the sword tip into the ground.

He winced at her harsh words. She was so direct. "Is there another weapon my lady would prefer." He couldn't stop poking fun at her.

"What do you fight with besides your wit?" She gave him a smirk. That would teach him.

"Do I need anything else?" He grinned, probably enjoying this a bit too much.

"Does you wit stop swords?"

"Does your tongue?"

They stared at each other across the field, her eyes narrowing at his comment even as he continued to have a ridiculous grin on his face. He liked seeing her this way, her sharp words being more her than the empty shell she had been and sometimes still would fade into as a harsh memory would cross her mind. If he could keep her this way...Suddenly a smile spread across her face, pure enjoyment glowed from it and he almost stopped breathing seeing it. Right then and there he decided she was beautiful beyond words.

Also at that moment when he didn't think he had taken his eyes off her she was no longer standing ahead of him, forcing him to wonder where she had gone when suddenly a very sound smack on his rear caused him to jump, turning around. She stood there grinning, the sword carefully resting on her shoulder. "You need to keep a better sense of your surroundings." She scolded him, still smiling.

"That wasn't very lady like." He admonished, not wanting to admit how much that had stung. She had a very strong swing which he wasn't expecting.

"She didn't teach me that!" She laughed. "Field work was all his doing."

"He forgot he had a daughter."

"He was training a warrior." She reminded him.

"Did he train you for this?" He suddenly lunged at her and with a quick movement he was able to dislodge the sword from her hand, sending it flying away from them as he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. "You let your guard down, Lady Warrior."

She strained against his hold, upset at herself. He was right, she had let her guard down, and for what reason? Because it was him? This confused her thoughts as much as feeling his warm breath against the side of her face as he had leaned close to whisper to her. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking of everything she could, trying to steady the pounding once more in her chest and the new feelings going through her. She really didn't want to hurt him, but to get out of this position she had no idea how not to. She would have to apologize later.

As for Jiang Wei he was a bit surprised how aggressive she was as she struggled against him and he knew she was getting ready for a counterattack he wasn't positive he wanted to face. She was definitely her father's daughter. "Easy does it..." He was trying to be calming, but was facing the fact that until she had her way that wouldn't happen. Some times retreat was the best option he had been taught and this situation seemed to call for just that.

He loosened his hold on her, which she obviously didn't expect as the movement plus her attempt to get away from him sent both sprawling to the ground in opposite directions. His already sore rear hit the ground and he grimaced as he fell back, his breath temporarily knocked out from him. He mentally counted in his head, before attempting to get back up when she suddenly pounced on him, her face and clothes covered in the soft earth she had obviously fallen in.

"You are such a dummy!" She hissed at him. "Why did you do such a thing?"

"Which...part?" He got out between gasps. He wanted to know how she had recovered so quickly and more importantly he wanted to be able to collect his thoughts and be logical, but she was straddling him and as she leaned closer to his face the pressure of her body on top of his did not help rational thinking.

"Attack me like that! I could have hurt you!" Her face was mere inches from his and she peered at him, trying to read his expressions, but didn't understand most of them. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

"Not as bad as you think." The fall had smarted, no denying that, but he had suffered worse. It was just the shock of everything at the moment, and his body yelling at him not because of the fall..."Are you?"

She batted his hand away as he had gone to touch her face and pushed herself up, swinging off of him. "Bah! Over something like that?"

"Now wait a minute." He wasn't thinking, most likely, he rationalized as he sat up, grabbing her before she was able to stand up and she fell back against him into his arms. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"About what?"

"Doing what you did."

"Proving to you I wasn't just making up stories. That I was trained on the field." His arms were comforting, holding her as they were, but she was still upset with how things had turned out. And then there was...she didn't know, feelings that she had never experienced until she had been with him. For as much as she had bothered her with questions she failed to remember being told anything like this.

"I believed you." She had grown more relaxed in his arms, and he repositioned to hold her more in an embrace then a strangle hold.

She turned her head to try to see him over her shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"Do you trust me?" He returned the question.

"I..." He would kick himself later for not letting her finish, but for right now he didn't worry about it as he leaned into her sweet taste as their lips met and his right arm tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer. He let his free hand wander down her side to her hip, feeling the shape of her slim body, letting his touch go to her thigh, his fingers slowly tracing designs upon it.

She gasped at the unfamiliar touch, their kiss swallowing the sound, but slowly become comfortable as his hand wandered across her body sending sensations through her. This she never expected and her body tingled every where he touched. She tried to remember every bit of advice she had been given, but it was useless, her mind wouldn't think as his hand moved up her front. She sighed as he released her mouth, his fingers tracing her lips. And the one thought going through her mind was that she hoped he would touch her like that again. Very soon...

...

The days went by well Jiang Wei believed. LingQi didn't seem so worried to stay in her room all the time and they would walk together or even sometimes he saw her by herself. They continued to play Xiangqi and have meals together. He even continued to dare to take her into his arms and kiss her tenderly which she didn't seem to mind in the least bit. No more words were said about trust between the two of them and that was the only part that bothered him about it.

She still on a few occasions told him stories if he would ask, her life being filled with one thing or another. From topics he couldn't even fathom she lived through to silly things he didn't know why she bothered to tell him. He had a new understanding of who she was and it explained a few things about her. She was more relaxed and that made him smile.

For all these thoughts it was why it surprised him when he saw her running down a hallway, not really seeming to care where her destination was. He caught her in his arms and held her as she struggled against him. "Leave me alone!" She insisted even as he wouldn't let her go.

"LingQi...what is wrong?"

"Why did you do it?" She asked, burying her face into his chest. "Why did you say to wait for you? Why did you build that stupid bridge and not let me just fall? Why?"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "What did someone say? Why are you asking that now?"

"I...had a dream...and he was there. I saw Papa and..."

He felt her begin to shake and the tears began to fall as she choked out the words. He closed his eyes. He knew it couldn't be easy to let go, especially with someone she was close to. Had he given himself false hope that she was okay at this point? How long had it been? "Hush..." He whispered. "It was a dream, LingQi. A dream." Or more likely a nightmare. He worried what she had seen in that dream of hers.

"But it was so real..." She clenched his shirt in her fists, afraid he may fade away like the dream had. "Why...why am I here, Wei? Why didn't they kill me as they did him?"

"You are not to blame for the deeds he did."

She pushed him away a short distance, still gripping the front of his shirt. "Deeds? He is to be blamed for what he felt was right? What he thought best for his family?" She shook her head, the tears still falling. She didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think about it. "Would they rather have Dong Zhuo still ruling? Or any of the various bandit armies he stopped?"

Seeing her tear strain face hurt him in words he couldn't speak. She was so dedicated to this dead warrior, so believed in him and his decisions...but then again...isn't that what every soldier does for their lord? Until they are made to believe otherwise? "You believe me right?" He waited until she nodded. "There is no doubt he was a great warrior. And no one will ever be able to replace him. But you are not your father. We will one day all face the verdict to our deeds. Your time is not yet. That is why you are here."

She let him go, collapsing at his feet, feeling nothing but defeat. Exactly as she felt when she knew her father was right when he scolded her or told her she was not allowed to do something. She couldn't fight the truth. No matter how much it hurt.

...

He did not want to say he felt pity for her, but maybe he did. She lost her family and the only world she knew in one horrible moment. She had to change her views on how she saw things. That could not be easy for anyone. But perhaps it wasn't pity, but sympathy. He could almost feel the hurt she had as he had heard her words and saw the tears she shed. It hurt him seeing her in that much pain. And still...he could do nothing.

She was silent as days passed and he didn't like it. When they met her gaze was not the empty look she had when they first met, but there was something else that had taken over. An exterior that was hardened. A soul that was wary. A look that was searching.

When they spent time together he tried not to let it bother him. And did it? He wasn't sure. Her silence bothered him the most. He knocked on her door as always, counting to three to see if she would open it.

Three seconds passed and her voice was heard. "It's unlocked."

He opened the door without hesitation, accepting her words as an invitation. She stood there by the window, watching whatever was going on down below, not turning at his entrance. He joined her by the window, following her gaze. There were troops milling about, half in organized line ups, waiting for their orders. "You've been watching them all day?" He asked.

"I was wondering. If...you were going with them?" She still didn't want to turn to look at him, fearful of what his answer may be.

She knew what combat troops looked like. What they meant when they were gathering together. He had half expected her to ask where they were going, who they were off to battle against. And, yet, she asked the one question he hadn't expected. "No. I'm not the first line of defense." He thought he caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're stuck with me for a bit longer." His words were teasing, he wanted to take her mind off of the activity outside the window. Eventually he may have to leave. It all depended on what would take place over the next couple of weeks. But he didn't want to talk about that.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." She admitted, turning to look at him. "Think you can handle that?"

He tried to stop the smile that wanted to spread across his face. "Hmmm..." He put his arms around her waist. "Do I have the option of thinking about that?"

"I'll give you the length of a Xiangqi game. Then I expect an answer, Jiang Wei."

It wouldn't take him that long, he decided, especially after she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He would speak the words soon enough. For now he let the kiss speak for him as he let a hand weave into her hair and as she opened her mouth to him, deepened the kiss until a small whimper escaped from her. Relinquishing her delightful lips he tenderly kissed them before pulling her against him.

...

LingQi loved the way he said things. Sometimes it made her laugh. She had never heard anyone use so many words just to say something simple. As she had asked at the end of the game he had given his answer. He had told her as long as she allowed him on the bridge he had made for her he would remain there. A smile came to her face thinking about it. Sometimes he could be ridiculous.

He could also make her forget what she was thinking, as he was doing right now. They had run across each other in the hallway and had offered their greetings, but instead of continuing on his way he gently took her hands in his and they stood there for...she wasn't certain how long. Then he had begun kissing her. Lightly at first, almost as if it had been a random thought, slowly turning into longer, deeper kisses. He had moved them out of the main corridor and they now stood in a small alcove, a soft breeze blowing through the window.

His lips were now brushing her jaw and the side of her neck and she had to concentrate on breathing while he did that. She knew all the fundamentals of this, it all having been explained to her in more detail than she had cared about, but the emotional part, the feelings she was going through...maybe it had been hard to put into words...she didn't know. But she would have liked to know. One of his hands were on her hip, while the other softly caressed where his lips had touched as they went down her neck and across her collarbone. She sighed quietly, leaning against the wall that was behind her, letting a hand lightly go into his hair as the other rested on one of his shoulders.

They had spent a few afternoons together with hands and lips wandering. Times that had left shivers through her. Quiet words and promises of more. She closed her eyes, letting these thoughts and feelings go through her and hoping he didn't stop. His lips found her's again, and he pulled her from the wall to press her against him. She couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her, feeling his body against hers. "LingQi..." He breathed her name, hot breath against her face as he leaned close to her ear.

"Hm...?" She placed a hand on the side of his face.

He turned his head and kissed the palm lightly. "Do you trust me?"

"There is no one alive that I trust more than I do you."

He took her face between his hands. He had been waiting for her to finally be able to do more than just believe in him. Winning her trust, he knew, was something not so easily done. He kissed her once more before pushing himself away from her. That was not easy to do as she was very accepting of his affections right now, but he wanted a little more privacy than a side hallway would give. He took her hand. "Follow me."

"What...are you doing?" As soon as he had stopped touching her she felt her body almost scream with a need she hadn't felt before and she could only think about his touch. Why did he stop now?

"Finding us a little more privacy." He had decided to just say it, no point in remaining silent. He needed her, he wasn't going to deny that, and as long as she felt the same he wanted somewhere private.

He led her down a few hallways and she followed with no more questions. Once they had made it into a room and the door was shut he took her back into his arms and kissed her hard and furious, his body already demanding too much from him. She met his kiss with the same intensity, the unfamiliar need growing as she flung her arms around his neck, letting him glide his hands over her body.

His hands went to her belt and loosened it as their lips were still crushed in the heated kiss. As it slid to the ground he pushed her robes open, letting his touch go inside of them, sliding his fingers down the side of her waist to her hips, feeling the warmth of her body through the light undergarments she wore. She gasped and he felt her tighten and jerk a bit away at the feeling, breaking the kiss.

He left a hand on her hip, but brought the other up to touch her face, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. There was no fear in her eyes, he had never seen fear there, but there was an uncertainty. "Easy." He whispered before kissing her, letting his lips then trail to her neck once again.

"I..." She tried to breath calmly, his hand still resting upon her, the unaccostumed closeness of his touch causing a combination of wonderful feelings mixed with wariness. No one had touched her this way before, and she knew what would happen as they continued, but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to the newness as if it was an intrusion. She was getting frustrated with herself and it only made for her to tense even more.

Wei felt her tense under his touch, but even as he removed his lips from her soft skin and his hand from her hip he let his fingers lightly push the robes from her one shoulder, delicately touching the now uncovered area. "Is something wrong?"

She laid her hand upon his chest. "You do know I've never done this before. Remember?" She smiled, watching as his expression clearly said he had forgotten. It didn't bother her, really. She probably shouldn't have said anything, but he had noticed and it was the only explanation she had.

"I can slow down, if you would like." He couldn't stop his fingers from gliding down the side of her face even as he spoke the words.

"Would that really make a difference?" She didn't want to flinch at his every touch and didn't think it would matter the speed it was taken at. She wanted to enjoy this, enjoy being with him. That was what was important to her. "Kiss me again." Her words were not a question nor a strict command, she simply wanted him to do something she was used to and comfortable with.

He did as she asked without hesitation, a hand going to play at the nape her neck, the other going back around her waist to pull her back to him. Her hands slid up his chest then down his arms as he deepened the kiss. She relaxed in his arms, the familiar pressure of his lips against hers giving her more confidence.

The soft fabric from her outer robes were pushed aside, slipping from her shoulders, draping upon her arms. He released her lips, once more pressing kisses down her neck to her collarbone then over to her shoulder. He moved her arm so he could slide the robes off one side. Once that was done he placed the arm around his shoulder so he could lightly slide fingers along it and then down her side, hearing her take a sharp breath.

LingQi felt the quivers in her body once more and instead of pulling away forced herself to press against him, which she had to admit felt really good, but she was surprised as she heard a small moan come from him. "Now that..." He murmurred into the side of her neck. "Was not expected, but I won't argue."

A smile played on her lips at his words, and she lowered her one arm to let the remaining of the robes slide quietly to the floor, pooling around her feet. The hand moved up to play with the collar of his robe and she was thinking what else she could do when he suddenly lifted her into his arms, her shoes slipping from her feet. He carried her over to the bed, resting her on her back. "I couldn't have walked?" She asked curiously.

"Perhaps." Was his only reply and he didn't let her say anything more as he leaned over her, taking her mouth once more with his, hands wandering over her slim body. He felt her begin to move and fidget under his touch.

"I can't stop what my body decides to do." Her tone wasn't apologetic or questioning. He would almost guess it was teasing, but coming from her he took it as a warning. It didn't matter to him as her body was soft and warm to the touch and he found it very agreeable to continue his exploration.

"That's quite alright." He told her as he dared to leisurely let his hand wander up her front, cupping one breast in his grasp, feeling her breath quicken.

She swallowed hard, deciding to let her eyes close, trying to work out all the new feelings as his hand had moved to her breast. They had touched and caressed with delicate fingers before, but feeling that through layers of robes was definitely different than the closeness that was now. His touch was gentle and tender, but as his thumb glided over her nipple she felt her insides flip and she gripped the sheets on the bed to quit from moving away from the touch. No matter how her body was reacting she wanted more, she had no doubt about that, and pressed herself a little harder against his hand.

Her reaction was what he had been waiting for. For her to be comfortable enough with what was happening. He let his hand softly stroke her breast, moving across delicate areas a few times until a quiet moan was uttered through lips parted slightly. He came to rest beside her, searching fingers moving to the edge of her top, sliding underneath against skin, moving further up till bare breast now rested in his hand.

She gripped the sheets tighter as thumb and finger teased. "Wei..." She gasped, head tilting back a little. "Does it normally...take this long?" There was a warmth spreading through her, an anticipation she wasn't sure would wait, and she was beginning to feel a throbbing between her legs.

What others would perceive as insults Wei found amusing. It was her through and through and one of the reasons why he loved her. "We can set our own pace." He promised, kissing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, turning to look at him. "You don't have to worry about me." She let go of the sheet and caressed the side of his face. "I'm with you."

He leaned closer, kissing her on the lips once more as she rolled on her side. He worked on untying the strings to her top, running a tender touch down her back, feeling her shiver. He was very aware of how he was reacting to all of this and the fact that he was still fully clothed. It did little to help the situation. He felt her slide a hand into the front of his robes, delving until fingertips reached skin and stroked tantalizingly.

Then he was taken by surprise as she pressed herself against him, forcing him to roll over with her on top. She sat up, the undergarment that had covered her front falling away, but she had little concern with that as she worked away at the belt that kept his robes closed. Pleased with her success she opened them to expose his chest, letting her fingers run across the tone muscles. As he took a deep breath at the sensation she lowered herself, pressing her soft breasts against him, fingers sweeping across temples. "Something like that?" She asked in a whisper, breath hot against his face.

"Yes." He answered, gently rolling them back over, holding on to her so not to crush her beneath him as he shrugged out of his robes. It took longer than he expected as she had indeed grown brave and was letting herself stroke, caress, and kiss in maddening ways against his skin. As soon as he was done ridding himself of those he kissed every piece of exposed flesh he could upon her, letting her the freedom of twisting and moving beneath him.

She bit her lip, holding back any sound that wanted to escape until he took one of her breast into his mouth and one of his hands went down between her legs, seperating them as a hand stroke the inner thigh. The sound was loud and needy and she arched her back, her body sliding until it pressed against his hand.

Her thighs suddenly clamped together, not used to the feeling. His tongue continued to tease her nipple and she tangled her fingers into his hair as he continued, then pressing his hand against her, slid it upwards, offering more pressure at delicate areas. "Wei..." She moaned again, just wishing for her body to give in to him.

"Soon." He promised, kissing her lightly as he once again seperated her legs, the hand between them once more, this time moving the soft silk that kept her covered so he could touch without hinderance.

She shut her eyes tightly, grasping the sheet once more as his fingers intruded upon sensitive places, feeling her body press against him for more, and yet almost withdraw from the unfamiliar sensations. As soon as his fingers moved away the cool air played across the heated area and she held her breath, waiting. The sound of him removing the rest of his clothes reached her ears, then she felt him lower himself close to her. She gasped, her eyes snapping open feeling how hard he was against her, but she couldn't deny that she liked it, and she raised her hips up, rubbing once against him.

The groan that came from him told her how he felt and he slid an arm under her hips, holding her tight against him, not letting her get away with what she had done. He moved his body against her and her eyes fluttered closed again at the way it felt. "Now...please..."

He took her mouth with his as he entered her. Time blurred as they moaned and sighed and moved together, the need for one another overpowering senses and thought. She cried out once as he went deeper inside of her, feeling as she tightened around him, causing another groan to escape from his lips. Then thought gave away to nothing but the need that wanted satisfied, being fulfilled with every touch and each thrust, ending in a rush with only pure silence as the remaining witness.

He had her in his arms, his fingers lightly trailing across her lips. "Stay with me." She whispered her wish. "Walk with me across my bridge...please."

He pulled her to him, resting her head against his chest, stroking her hair. "Hand in hand..." He promised.

...

"You still owe me a few stories." They were outside once more, Wei resting his back against the tree as she laid her head upon his shoulder. Their fingers were entwined together as their hands rested on his lap. "And no cheating with tales of burnt pork buns or anything like that."

"I was just telling the truth." Wei defended himself. "I don't have any great war stories to tell or other fun stuff someone else I know does." He nudged her slightly, watching her smile.

"Well try." LingQi told him.

"You're very demanding."

"Mhm..." She didn't disagree, making him laugh.

"There was this girl. She was...I don't want to say quiet, but didn't speak to a lot of people. She came from a very well known family and I think a lot of people were unsure about them."

She sat up, looking at him curiously. "This is a story?"

He nodded. "It is."

"And the point?"

"I fell in love with her." He watched as her eyes narrowed, obviously not happy with his admittance.

"Alright. Finish the story." She fought with herself over the jealousy that was rising inside of her. She had asked for a tale and he was only fulfilling her wish.

"I can't."

"Well, why not! That is fully unfair!" She went to take her hand away from his when he brought it to his lips, kissing them.

"You can't finish a story when there is no ending." He explained, trying to hide his smile.

"Sometimes you make no sense at all and other times you use a lot of words to say something simple." She blamed him, still trying to figure out what he was saying.

"I'll accept that."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I love you." He waited. Counted to three to see what her reaction was. Surprise, then a look in her eyes he hadn't seen from her, but recognized. Happiness.

"You could have just said that." She pointed out, feeling...she wasn't sure. It felt almost unreal.

"It was worth the wait." He leaned towards her, kissing her gently.

...

_This is the outcome of the "Unlikely Couple" dare. I apologize for any OOCness. _

_Xiangqi is Chinese Chess._

_Events described and stories told were taken from the game and/or history. The great warrior taking care of Red Hare would be Guan Yu. And the "he" and "she" LingQi mentions are Lu Bu and Diaochan if you could not guess._

_Written by Niji_

_Please leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
